A Super Friend
by lildreamer7
Summary: This is just a little something I wrote for fun. Scientist do not believe in what they cannot explain. But after tonight, the CSIs will believe a man can fly... Warning: Spoilers for a certain movie that came out recently.


**Title: **A Super Friend

**Author:** lildreamer

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings:** None

**Spoilers:** None for CSI. Some for _Superman Returns_

**Summary:** Scientists do not believe in what they cannot explain. But after tonight, the CSIs will believe a man can fly…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or any of its characters, and I definitely do not own Superman. He belongs to DC Comics.

**Note from the author:** I saw the movie and came up with this. I had to get it out of my head. For those of you waiting for me to update my other stories: I'm working on it. I just had to get this out of the way, first.

**All right people on with the story…**

He hovered among the stars, gazing at the blue orb he now called home. His thoughts lingered on the life he had left behind seven years ago. He had been gone far too long. Everything had changed. Even _her_. She'd moved on without him. And now, she belonged to someone else. He'd missed his chance. But even though she may no longer need him, there were others out there who still did. This world he'd come to call home and the humans that inhabited it hadn't changed. They were still a violent, destructive, hate-filled people. He could never understand humans. But while others would have gotten tired of cleaning up after them, he refused to give up. He wanted to help them change or at least try. There was still some good in that world, and it was worth fighting for.

He took a deep breath, willing his body to relax, and cleared his mind. He glanced one more time at the planet teeming with life then closed his eyes and listened…

* * *

"He's getting away!" Brass yelled, running toward the open window.

Once the suspect had heard the police outside his door, he knew he'd been found out. He quickly left the building, jumping out of a fifth story window. The detective watched as he hastily made his way down the fire escape.

"Not this time…" Brass followed him, hopping onto the ledge.

Down below, a shootout had broken out between the guy's goons and several officers. And the CSIs were caught in the middle of it.

* * *

"I can't get a clear shot!" Nick heard one of the officers yell over the gunfire.

He quickly popped another magazine into his sidearm and took aim. In the corner of his eye, he saw Warrick hit the pavement beside him. A bullet whizzed by, missing his head by millimeters.

"You okay, man?" he asked.

Warrick reloaded his gun. "Never better!"

A few feet away, using a squad car as cover, Sara stood her ground, shooting away at the thugs.

"Aaah!" she hissed, grabbing her shoulder in pain.

"Sara!" Nick raced to her side, getting out a couple of shots as he did.

She ducked back down behind the car and examined the wound. A bullet had grazed her left shoulder. Deciding that the wound wasn't serious, she reloaded her gun, prepared to keep fighting.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked concerned, looking over her wound. "What happened?"

"It's just a scratch," she assured him, bringing her gun back up. "I'll be fine."

He stared at her skeptically, but took her word for it.

"This isn't working!" an officer yelled over the noise. "We're out-gunned!"

"Where the heck is back-up?" Warrick shouted.

* * *

"Hey!" Brass watched as their suspect leaped off the last ladder and ran down the darkened alley behind the building.

Grissom and Catherine had been back there, digging threw the trash and whatnot for evidence. They'd heard the chaos out front and decided it was safer to stay where they were. They were trying to decide what to do next when the suspect ran right between them, pulling Catherine with him.

"Let go of me!" Catherine struggled to free herself from her captor's grasp.

"Hey!" Grissom drew his gun and pointed it at the man's back.

The man whirled around, using Catherine as a shield. A knife was in his hand, and it was pressed against Catherine's neck.

"Drop the knife!" Brass said, appearing next to Grissom, his gun trained on the man.

"You shoot me and she dies!" the man threatened, pressing the blade tighter to her neck.

"Please…" Catherine begged, trembling, tears streaming down her face.

"Shut up!" The man flicked the knife, and Catherine gasped. Blood seeped from a thin cut on her chin.

"Let her go!" Grissom said, stepping closer.

The man backed up, dragging the female CSI with him.

* * *

Greg cowered behind a dumpster, watching the chaos around him in terror. Bullets were flying everywhere. He whimpered as a bullet bounced off the side of the dumpster. He heard the commotion in the alley, but was afraid to look. And at that moment, he felt so ashamed. Behind that confident, young CSI exterior, he was nothing but a coward.

Coward. He hated that word. That was not what he wanted to be.

He took a deep breath and drew his gun. He was working up the courage to actually go out and help his friends when he noticed something up in the sky. At first, he thought it was a bird or a plane. But as it got closer, his eyes widened. _It couldn't be…_

The red cape, blue suit, and the "S" on his chest were unmistakable.

"It's _him_…" Greg whispered as the figure began flying in his direction.

Greg jumped out of his hiding place as the flying figure landed gracefully in front of him, his cape waving gently in the breeze.

"You--you're—" he stammered, star-struck.

"It's nice to meet you, too," the stranger chuckled then headed into the alley.

* * *

When Brass, Grissom, and Catherine first saw him, they couldn't help but stare. Even the suspect had momentarily forgotten what he was doing and gawked at the man in tights.

"Oh my god…" Catherine's mouth hung open.

Catching the suspect off guard, the stranger overpowered him, making him let go of Catherine. She immediately ran out of the way as he flew after the suspect and tackled him to the ground, knocking him out cold.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" the stranger asked, turning to her.

Catherine nodded, at a loss for words, as Brass and Grissom walked up to them.

Before they could thank him, the stranger flew down the alley toward the sounds of gunfire.

* * *

"He's here!" Greg yelled excitedly, darting out of the alley toward his friends. "He's here!"

"Greg! Get down! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Sara shouted, pulling him down next to her.

"What are you talking about?" Warrick demanded.

"_Who's_ here?" Nick asked, taking a break from shooting.

"It's him!" Greg answered, grinning broadly. "It's Superman!"

As he said that, the man himself flew out of the alley and landed casually right in the crossfire. He just stood there for a moment, the bullets bouncing off of him like rubber.

"Well, I'll be…" Warrick's eyes widened.

"No way…" Nick shook his head in disbelief.

"He's real…" Sara's jaw dropped.

Superman advanced on the thugs, drawing their fire. But the bullets clearly had no affect on him. He was finally face to face with one of them and swiftly disarmed him, throwing his weapon aside. The others tried to run, but he easily caught up to them and rounded them up, pinning them to the ground. Several officers, still recovering from the shock of seeing him, immediately came up behind him and took the men into custody.

"Hey, thanks," one of them called over his shoulder.

Superman smiled. "No problem."

By now, the CSIs had reunited and had gathered around the superhero who had begun attracting more attention.

"Wow! That was so cool how you…" Greg's mouth was running a million miles a minute.

Catherine looked up at her rescuer, eternally grateful. "You saved my life. How can I ever thank—"

He held up one hand to silence her. "No need. I'm always glad to help."

Superman suddenly noticed the media arriving and decided that it was probably time for him to go. He slowly began to rise up into the air.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked as they all raised their heads to watch him.

"Wherever I'm needed."

"Will we see you again?" Sara asked eagerly.

Superman smiled. "Maybe. I'm always around. Always listening…"

They all waved goodbye as the "man of steel" flew off into the night.

* * *

Grissom shook his head. "Ecklie is never going to believe this."

Brass chuckled. "_No one_ is ever going to believe this."

They all shared a laugh as they got back to work at the fresh crime scene. Brass was right. No one would ever believe what had happened that night. And if they hadn't witnessed it for themselves, they probably wouldn't have believed it either. But now, they believe.

They believe a man can fly…

**Whaddaya think? You like?**


End file.
